Perdiéndote
by Contando Historias
Summary: ―Puedo arreglarlo, dame la oportunidad de hacerlo. ―ella no mostro cambió alguno y rompí en un llanto desesperado. ―Te amo. Te amo, Isabella. No puedes abandonarme. Prometiste que me harías amarte y entonces nada nos alejaría, lo prometiste. Por favor.
1. Perdiéndote

_**Edward POV**_

Intentaba no odiarla profundamente, por el niño que crecía en su interior y ella juraba era mío, pero cuando la miraba a los ojos y me correspondía con total inocencia, mi sangre hervía, era una maldita manipuladora, quería entender como había podido caer en sus juegos, sus patéticos engaños, me sentía frustrado con toda la situación, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, porque Isabella estaba embarazad y si no me casaba con ella, su madre correría a la prensa para contarles que no me había hecho cargo del niño.

Cada día que pasaba con ella, mi odio crecía más y más. Todo el mundo se enteró rápidamente de mi boda con una chica que nadie conocía, en la prensa todos lo ponían como si fuera la historia de amor más grande de la última década, y no había nada más alejado de la realidad, había sido un completo error todo desde unos meses atrás. Generalmente no iba a fiestas o clubs nocturnos, era más de beber en mi casa, invitar alguna mujer de la que disfrutara su compañía y relajarme unas horas, el resto del tiempo lo pasaba en la oficina o en viajes de negocios. No repelía la idea de ser padre, simplemente jamás había entrado en mis planes, era una de esas cosas que dejas al final de la lista de prioridades.

En fin, esa noche, cuatro meses atrás, había ido a un club por sugerencia de Emmett, mi mejor amigo, al parecer había decidido verse con una chica por primera vez en ese lugar, no entendía el punto de mi presencia ahí, pero al final lo había acompañado, durante la noche se encontró con una rubia de ojos azules, de muy buen cuerpo, su cita, y termine solo en la barra, fue entonces que un grupo de graduadas entró al lugar, llamando la atención de varios hombres, era normal ver a un grupo de chicas inofensivas, decidas a disfrutar que los exámenes habían terminado, no les había dado la mayor importancia, no era que fueran las mujeres más bellas sobre la tierra, tampoco eran feas, pero no era parte del grupo de hombres que disfrutaban ser el primero de una mujer, en realidad no le encontraba lo fascinante. Sin embargo, con el pasar de las horas y el correr de los tragos, la más inocente del grupo, una castaña, bajita, temerosa de hablarle a cualquier hombre del lugar. Sus amigas la empujaban a diversos partidos, desde universitarios hasta hombres a mi parecer demasiado grandes para la chica, ella se ponía roja cual tomate y sonreía nerviosa, hablaba con ellos unos minutos y de alguna manera los hacía correr. La curiosidad me llevo a ella y pronto entendí el problema.

Comenzó a hablar de que su madre la mataría cuando se enterara dónde estaba, que había bailado con hombres bajo los efectos del alcohol y la haría ir a un convento después de esa noche. Para rematar con que no tendría sexo hasta después del matrimonio. La chica parecía una debutante del siglo dieciocho, intentando conseguir el mejor hombre para desposarse, mientras su madre la vigilaba desde lo alto de un balcón. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de escucharla, estaba interesado en saber cómo una chica de veintitantos años, en pleno siglo veintiuno, tenía tantas restricciones impuestas por su madre, y que las siguiera al pie de la letra. Comencé a darle alcohol, intentando calmarla un poco y quizás que se soltará aún más, funcionaba en parte, pero se necesitó demasiado para que la chica terminara bailando sobre la barra, al avanzar la noche, pagué la cuenta y la lleve conmigo a una habitación en un hotel, ella se había lanzado a besarme y yo no le era indiferente, suponía que después de dos décadas de prohibiciones, necesitaba algo de adrenalina y libertad, así que la deje llegar hasta donde quisiera.

Había sido un gran error, porque, tres semanas después, su madre apareció en mi casa, reclamando haberle faltado el respeto a su hija y haberla dejado embarazada, mi respuesta automática había sido que no iba a hacerme cargo de un niño que no era mío, con el dinero que tenía y lo conocido que era, ya no me sorprendía encontrarme con mujeres que juraban tener un hijo mío, pero esa fue diferente, estaba completamente seguro de que había sido el primero, la sangre en las sabanas la mañana siguiente había sido una confirmación, el terror en la chica al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y rogarme que no le dijera a nadie lo que había pasado, fue otra reacción que había esperado de una virgen traumada por su madre religiosa, y todo lo que me había contado durante la noche era como el broche de oro. De lo que no estaba seguro era de haber usado un maldito condón, casi siempre, las mujeres con quienes salía, se cuidaban, sabían perfectamente que no tendrían nada de mí y tampoco querían cargar con un niño, y la costumbre me llevo a pensar que la chica también lo haría.

Isabella se hizo cinco pruebas de embarazo antes de aceptar decirle a su madre, ella juraba que no le había dado ni mi nombre, que le había pedido que no fuera a buscarme, cuando finalmente su madre consiguió mi información, pero no podía confiar en alguien que antes había mostrado una cara completamente diferente y ahora había accedido a casarse con un desconocido. Le había dado la opción de hacerse un aborto, yo correría con todos los gastos, pero su negativa me llevo a creer aún más que ella solo quería un buen partido como esposo.

Nos casamos oficialmente, cuando tenía un mes y medio de embarazo, según las cuentas, se fue a vivir conmigo cuando tenía dos meses, por insistencia de su abnegada madre, y ahora teníamos una convivencia más bien soportable, ella intentaba a toda costa formar una relación entre nosotros, quería que tuviéramos el amor patético que describían la revistas de nosotros. Mientras yo intentaba no gritarle lo mucho que la odiaba por forzarme a vivir de una manera que jamás quise hacerlo. Siendo el imbécil al que embaucaron con un hijo.

Durante los primeros dos meses, había sido una especie de tira y afloja entre nosotros, ambos tercos a movernos de nuestros ideales, pero para cuando entro al quinto mes de embarazo, parecía obligarse a hacer el doble para convencerme de que nos amábamos en el fondo. Quería que fuera a cada cita con el ginecólogo, que comiéramos juntos al menos una vez por semana, que todas nuestras cosas estuvieran en una sola habitación y empezáramos a dormir juntos, como si el tiempo se le estuviera acabando, ella presionaba y presionaba.

Me sentía estresado, no quería ser un bastardo con ella, pero me ponía todo demasiado difícil, Emmett me había aconsejado darle una oportunidad, ya fuera por el bebé o por la tranquilidad de la relación, así que lo estaba intentando, estaba dando mi brazo a torcer un poco con sus peticiones, la primera, dormir juntos.

―Edward. ―era más de media noche, esperaba que no fuera un antojo de pescado de nuevo, porque me iría de la maldita cama.

― ¿Qué? ―murmuré algo molesto.

―Me siento rara. ―abrí un ojo para mirarla por encima del hombro, como si estuviera loca.

― ¿Me despertaste porque te sentías rara? Pues quiero decirte que eres rara, mujer. ―ella puso los ojos en blanco y tomo mi mano para colocarla su seno, la miré aún más sorprendido.

―Quiero que me toques. ―jadeó al sentir como amasaba un poco su seno, sin duda era la mejor propuesta que me había hecho desde que había llegado a vivir a la casa.

― ¿Estás caliente, Bellita? ―pregunté descaradamente, ella se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba, por lo que sentía, bajo su camisón, no llevaba sujetador y sus senos comenzaban a crecer, lo que era excitante. ― ¿Qué diría tu madre si supiera que me despertaste porque quieres tener sexo? ―murmuré con cierto deseo en la voz, ella soltó un gemido cuando volví a juguetear con su seno, al parecer, dormir juntos tenía sus beneficios.

―Por favor. ―pidió con los ojos cerrados y su espalda algo curvada hacia atrás, como ofreciéndome que la tocara aún más.

―Pídeme que te folle y lo haré, cariño. ―jamás, ni siquiera con las mujeres que solía traer a la casa, había visto a una chica en el estado de Isabella, tan excitada sin siquiera haber hecho algo, sin siquiera tocarla, parecía a punto de tener un orgasmo y al mismo tiempo sentirse frustrada por no poder tenerlo. Me gustaba más de lo que admitiría en voz alta.

―Hazme el amor. ―pidió con voz tan baja que apenas pude escucharla.

―Nosotros no hacemos el amor, Isabella. Tenemos sexo. ―ella iba a discutir, pero no tenía ganas de pelear en aquel momento, mi miembro había despertado ante la ansiedad de mi esposa jadeante, así que la bese callando sus represalias y la coloque bajo mi cuerpo.

Todo fue diferente a la primera vez, ella estaba desesperada y sus acciones eran arrebatadoras, incluso había mordido mi labio inferior, nuestros cuerpos parecían no quedar satisfechos, era como si quisiéramos romper una clase de record, su cuerpo había cambiado, el vientre comenzaba a notarse realmente y sus senos eran enormes y preciosos, tenía bastantes planes para ella, pero tuvimos que parar porque debía ir a la oficina. Al salir de la ducha, ella estaba dormitando sobre la almohada, con apenas una sábana cubriéndola, desde ese momento, le tome gusto a verla dormir, en especial después del sexo, parecía inocente y me era más fácil llevar el ritmo de nuestra extraña relación.

Estaba realmente disfrutando de los ataques nocturnos de lujuria de mi esposa, pero aún me costaba explicarle a Isabella que el hecho de que tuviéramos sexo, no quería decir que estábamos enamorados. Porque a pesar de todo, yo no la amaba, estaba seguro de eso.

Para su sexto mes de embarazo, todo se estaba poniendo demasiado serio para mí, ella no paraba de decir que tarde o temprano la amaría, y si bien estábamos casados, no sentía la intimidad de un matrimonio, para mí era una aventura, nada más, pero sus insistentes comentarios y demás cosas sobre lo nuestro, me ponían incomodo, y no hay forma de decirle a una embarazada que no la amas sin quedar como un idiota. Fue entonces que conocí a Danielle, ella había comenzado a trabajar en el área de finanzas de la empresa dos semanas antes de que la conociera, era una mujer sofisticada, no mucho más alta que Isabella pero usaba los tacones que ella tanto odiaba, su cabello negro caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros, tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes que te hipnotizaban apenas te encontrabas con ellos. Era todo lo contrario a Bella. Sabía que era hermosa y atractiva, así que no tenía problemas con usar sus encantos para conseguir lo que quería.

Podía decir que la primera vez había sentido culpa, que me había avergonzado de mí, pero no me detuve, era como aire fresco en medio de la locura en que se había convertido mi vida. Debía parar, lo sabía, tenía claro que no podía seguir engañando a Isabella, pero cada que ella mencionaba la palabra _amor_ , salía corriendo a los brazos de Danielle.

El primero en enterarse fue Emmett, nos había encontrado en una posición bastante difícil de disimular, en mi oficina, podría decirse que fue cuando comenzó a ir mal. Ella se fue evitando encontrarse con mi amigo de nuevo y yo tuve que enfrentarme a su mirada acusatoria.

―Necesito que firmes estos papeles, tienen que salir mañana. ―tiró los archivos sobre mi escritorio y me miró intensamente. Firme el documento y se lo tendí, él iba a irse sin mencionar nada, pero estúpidamente decidí hablar.

―No puedes decir nada de lo que viste. ―él se detuvo y se giró a mirarme, parecía furioso, él ni siquiera conocía a Isabella, no entendía porque le molestaba.

―Y yo que pensaba ir corriendo a contarlo a la prensa. ―respondió con sarcasmo, puse los ojos en blanco y me pase las manos por el cabello. ―Creí que eras mejor que esto, Edward.

―Sabes perfectamente cómo ha sido todo lo mío con Isabella. No estamos casados por amor, solo por el maldito niño que nos une. ―murmuré evitando su mirada, él bufó molesto.

―Si tu padre escuchara como hablas de tu esposa y tu hijo, se pensaría mejor dejarte todo su patrimonio y permitir que lleves su apellido. ―lo miré dolido y algo enojado. Él mejor que nadie, sabía que mi padre era un tema aun delicado, y escuchar que lo usaba para darme un sermón de valores me hizo odiarlo un poco.

―No te atrevas a mencionar a mi padre. Y esa mujer solo me embauco con su bastardo, ni siquiera estoy seguro que sea mío. ―él negó y me miró con lastima.

―Un día, vas a recordar todo lo que hiciste y dijiste contra esa chica, y te vas a odiar por todo el daño, porque desperdiciaste tu única oportunidad de tener una familia, y porque jamás vas a encontrar a nadie que te amé como ella. Entonces espero busques a tu zorra, porque yo no voy a apoyar a un maldito infiel, poco hombre.

Vi a mi mejor amigo de años irse sin mirar atrás y me pregunte si tendría razón, pero la idea se fue tan rápido como llegó, Isabella no iba a dejarme, solo veía en mí un esposo trofeo y no desperdiciaría todo lo que había hecho por lo que yo decidía hacer fuera de la casa.

Dos semanas después, Emmett seguía ignorándome, todo lo que se refería a trabajo lo veía con su secretaria, él evitaba cualquier contacto y seguía sin comprender su molestia. Bella estaba extraña, las noches que se habían vuelto nuestro único momento como pareja, se desvanecieron, estaba más callada de lo normal y casi podía jurar que la había escuchado sollozar más de una ocasión cuando creía que estaba dormido.

Entonces, apareció la única persona que no quería ver, Sue Cullen, la segunda esposa de mi padre y mi madrastra. Ella y yo no teníamos mucho contacto desde la muerte de mi padre, pero solía aparecer cada cierto tiempo para pedir más dinero, el cual estaba dispuesto a entregar para no tener que soportarla más de lo necesario, pero al enterarse de que estaba casado y pronto tendría un hijo, decidió instalarse en mi casa, Bella era educada con ella, le sonreía a veces y respondía a sus preguntas, pero no parecía muy cómoda con su llegada.

Danielle me había recibido en su apartamento durante un par de noches desde que Sue había llegado, porque no tenía la paciencia de Bella para estar en la casa con ellas, pero a pesar del tiempo que podía pasar ahí, incluso tener relaciones hasta pasada la media noche, terminaba levantándome y regresando a casa, para verla dormir, una parte de mí, suponía que mi consciencia, me impedía tocarla cuando regresaba, pero me permitía mirarla. Pero no la amaba, no podía amarla.

―Yo jamás tuve niños, le tenía pánico a todo el proceso. Tú en cambio pareces tan tranquila. ―esa mañana había despertado demasiado tarde, así que había decidido desayunar con ellas, dándole un descanso a Isabella de tener que soportar sola a Sue, y aunque no lo admitiera, quería ver si quizás ese gesto la hacía mirarme como antes.

―Supongo que aún no proceso todo lo que está pasando. ―murmuró apenas en un susurró, Sue asintió ante su respuesta y aunque para mí parecía una forma de decir que no quería hablar, ella lo tomo como incentiva para continuar.

― ¿Y ya sabes qué será?

―Un niño. ―respondió sin mostrar la menor emoción o la gran sonrisa que salía cada que hablaba del bebé.

―Oh que lindura. Seguro será idéntico a su padre. ¿Has visto las fotos de Edward cuando era pequeño? Cuando se vaya puedo mostrarte algunas. ―puse los ojos en blanco y Bella le sonrío a medias.

―En realidad, creo que necesito descansar un poco. ―Sue asintió y yo la miré mientras se alejaba a pasos lentos por el comedor, de alguna manera me parecía más pequeña y frágil de lo normal.

―Tranquilo, así se ponen durante los últimos meses, cargar otro ser humano no es fácil. Al menos eso me han dicho. ―miré a Sue con el ceño fruncido y me quede callado.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, decidí subir a ver a mi esposa, pensando en un buen pretexto para quedarme en casa aquel día, quizás sí estaba cansada y no encontraba como pedirme que me quedara. Al llegar a la habitación, la encontré con una pequeña cobija encima de su cuerpo, no estaba dormida, parecía solo ida, la miré por largos minutos antes de caminar hasta la cama y recostarme a su lado, rodeándola con mis brazos, absorbí el aroma de su perfume y deje un beso sobre su hombro, ella se tensó al principió pero no hizo nada por alejarme.

―Debes irte a la oficina. ―murmuró unos minutos después, suspiré y por alguna razón me negaba a soltarla, sentía que si lo hacía no volvería a tenerla de esa manera, era estúpido, volvería esa noche y podría hacerlo de nuevo, pero así me sentía.

―Puedo quedarme aquí, no hay nada importante el día de hoy. ―respondí con el mismo tono de voz, intentando no sonar tan ansioso como me sentía.

―Siempre hay algo importante. ― ¿acaso me estaba pidiendo que me fuera?

Dos horas después estaba en la oficina, pensando en lo que había dicho Sue, no había ido a los últimos chequeos de Isabella, quizás le habían recomendado descanso absoluto y yo no lo sabía, pero me sentía extrañamente ansioso, sentía un nudo en el estómago. Llame a la casa solo por la necesidad de escucharla, pero la que contesto fue Sue, quizás fue lo mejor, Bella solo habría pensado que era una muestra de afecto.

―Solo quería saber que estaba todo bien. ―murmuré intentando no mostrar demasiado interés.

―Estamos perfectamente. Déjame decirte que el chofer de tu esposa es un encanto, creo que es la primera vez que la veo sonreír desde que llegué. ―fruncí el ceño ante su comentario completamente fuera de lugar y de pronto tenía demasiadas preguntas.

― ¿De qué hablas?

―El jovencito, tiene como veinticinco años, bastante atractivo si me lo preguntas. Deberías conocer a tu personal, Edward. ―respondió como si fuera idiota, solté un bufido y me pase las manos por el cabello.

―Me refiero a qué hace él hablando con ustedes. Específicamente con mi esposa.

―Oh eso. Bueno ella salió a sentarse y comenzaron a charlar. Me les uní unos minutos, pero creo que no encajo en las pláticas de jóvenes. En fin, debo irme, voy a salir. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

―No. ―colgué el teléfono sintiéndome aún más enojado, ni siquiera sabía que ella tenía amistad con ese hombre, ahora entendía porque me quería fuera de la casa, porque el cambio tan repentino, era un maldito imbécil al sentirme culpable.

Llame a Danielle y por primera vez desde que Isabella llego a mi casa, no llegué a dormir, ni siquiera llame para avisarle, simplemente me dedique a recorrer el cuerpo de la mujer que compartía mi cama desde meses atrás. Al menos me había comprobado lo que yo ya creía, ella solo me veía como el hombre tras la empresa y el dinero, todo lo que decía y hacía era una forma de cubrirse, cuidar su imagen de la inocente chica que no rompería un plato, por un tiempo había estado a punto de caer en sus engaños.

Cuando cumplió ocho meses, podía decir que había hecho una estupidez aun mayor a las demás. Sue se había ido y me había encargado del estúpido amante de mi esposa. Recordaba la fecha exacta, era su cumpleaños, no planee una cena, ni siquiera envíe una tarjeta. Me embriague en un bar, llame a Danielle y en medio de la noche, motivado por el alcohol, la lleve a la casa, no recordaba gran parte de la noche, solo lagunas. Pero al despertar no era nada difícil comprender la situación, ella estaba desnuda en la cama, a mi lado, era la habitación al lado de la nuestra. Sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos, me levante y camine hasta nuestra recamara, ella estaba sentada con las manos sobre el vientre, parecía catatónica, de no ser por el movimiento de su pecho, creería que no respiraba. Miraba un punto fijo detrás de mí, me acerque lentamente a ella, sabía que le debía una disculpa, pero un simple _lo siento,_ no arreglaría nada.

―Bella. ―ella no me miró, no respondió, solo siguió en su lugar. Intente tomar su mano, pero sentí su cuerpo entero tensarse y la solté sin saber bien qué hacer entonces. ―Lo lamento, no quise hacerlo.

―Sé que en el fondo me quieres, aunque sea solo por ser la madre de tu hijo. ―el susurró que salió de su boca parecía más una forma de confirmárselo a sí misma, como si no estuviera yo ahí, lo repetía una y otra vez, cada vez más bajo, hasta que parecía solo mover sus labios, una silenciosa lágrima cayó por su mejilla e intente tocarla de nuevo pero su cuerpo se agitaba cada que lo intentaba.

―Escúchame, mírame. Lo siento, realmente lo lamento. ―ella continuaba en aquel estado y supuse que lo mejor sería darle un tiempo, así que saque a Danielle de la casa, me di una ducha, me arreglé, deje un beso sobre su frente y me fui a la oficina. Porque no sabía lidiar con mis errores.

Durante la tarde me llamó, no conteste porque temía todo lo que tuviera para decir, creía que si llegaba más tarde, con un obsequio por su cumpleaños todo estaría bien, todo tenía que estar bien, las llamadas siguieron y seguí sin contestar, me dio la media noche en la oficina, no había ido por el regalo, no había regresado a casa y no había contestado sus llamadas, porque no sabía que hacer o que decir.

Regrese a la casa cuando creí que ella ya estaría dormida, pero apenas entré a la sala, vi un gran charco de agua, fruncí el ceño y subí a buscarla, no había nadie, y el auto no estaba, empecé a llamarla, pero su celular estaba en la orilla de la escalera, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y conteste, era el hospital, Bella estaba a punto de dar a luz. El tiempo que tarde en llegar al hospital y el que estuve en la sala de espera, parecían eternos y al mismo tiempo me era difícil recordarlos, hasta que doctor salió.

Había llamado a su madre, ella había llamado a las amigas de Isabella y en busca de un apoyo llame a Emmett, él a pesar de todo, llegó al hospital en medio de la noche, cuando el médico salió, no eran buenas noticias, no era solo el parto, había tenido un accidente al intentar llegar sola al hospital y estaba gravemente herida, no había mucho que hacer, si procedían con la cirugía para salvarla, el bebé tendría pocas posibilidades y si continuaban con el parto, ella no pasaría la noche.

―Es su decisión, Señor Cullen. ―sentía las miradas de todos sobre mí, la madre de Isabella estaba llorando desesperada y sus amigas no eran la excepción, pero nada cambio mi decisión.

…

 _Su respiración era calmada, acompasada, en completa tranquilidad. Me gustaba observarla mientras dormía, era el único momento en el día en que no creía que todo, la boda, el embarazo y vivir juntos, había sido un plan bien formulado por ella y su madre para conseguirle un buen esposo._

 _Pero no estaba durmiendo, estaba luchando por vivir y una parte de mí se sentía culpable, ella me había llamado media docena de veces cuando entro en labor, no había contestado a ninguna, no porque estuviera ocupado, simplemente por idiota. No sabía porque estaba sola en la casa, ni porque no había llamado una ambulancia, pero en su desesperación suponía que solo había visto la opción de irse en el auto._

 _No había llegado tampoco cuando comenzaron a llamar del hospital, porque como había hecho todo el día, ignoraba las llamadas sin revisar quien llamaba. Y cuando finalmente había llegado, me habían dado la opción de salvarla a ella o al bebé, siendo un completo imbécil mis palabras exactas fueron._

 _―_ _Salve a mi hijo._

 _Que ella siguiera viva era gracias al ruego de su madre a los médicos, pidiendo no la dejaran morir. Finalmente, cuando me había decidido a verla, a entrar a su habitación, el mundo me cayó encima, su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de raspones, moretones y magulladuras. Habían vendado su brazo izquierdo y su cabeza, estaba conectada a cientos de cables, incluido un respirador, ellos la habían inducido a un coma para evitarle la agonía del parto, para salvar al bebé que ella sola había protegido por los últimos ocho meses._

 _Jamás había llorado por otra persona que no fuera mi madre, pero al ver a mi esposa al borde de la muerte todo en mí pareció romperse, había comenzado a llorar sin poder detenerme, sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez._

 _"Sé que en el fondo me quieres, aunque sea solo por ser la madre de tu hijo"_

 _―_ _Lo siento. ―susurré tomando su mano y llorando como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida, aferrándome a su mano como si con aquella acción pudiera despertarla, quería decir cientos de cosas, formular un millar de disculpas, pero el nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar. Quería abrazarla, como lo había hecho meses atrás, pegarla a mi pecho y sentir a nuestro hijo en su interior, pero no podía hacerlo._

 _Nuestro hijo se quedaría en la incubadora por unos días, y no sabían si Bella lograría despertar, así que estaba solo en mi casa, volviéndome loco de culpa, a donde quiera que iba la imaginaba, la veía sentada en el sillón de la sala, leyéndole un cuento al bebé, la veía robando dulces de la alacena, podía atrapar su aroma en nuestra cama, y casi sentirla a mi lado, pero ella no estaba ahí y probablemente no volvería estarlo. Presa del terror de que los recuerdos me destrozaran aún más, regresé al hospital, negándome a dejar el lugar, aferrándome al sonido de la máquina que monitoreaba el latir de mi esposa._

 _―_ _No podemos hacer más, Señor Cullen. Solo alargaremos su sufrimiento si la mantenemos conectada, lo mejor es dejarla ir. ―las palabras del doctor me dolieron como si acabara de perder absolutamente todo. ―Lo siento. Lo dejare a solas con ella un momento._

 _Una vez él se fue, me acerque a la camilla y recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho, abrazándola tanto como era posible, rogándole a Dios que no me la quitara, no así. Podía sentir su débil latido contra mi oído y sentía que era un reloj a punto de apagarse._

 _―_ _No me dejes, por favor. ―levanté la mirada y tome su rostro con mis manos. ―Puedo arreglarlo, dame la oportunidad de hacerlo. ―ella no mostro cambió alguno y rompí en un llanto desesperado. ―Te amo. Te amo, Isabella. No puedes abandonarme. Prometiste que me harías amarte y entonces nada nos alejaría, lo prometiste. Por favor._

 _―_ _Señor, es hora. ―mientras me alejaban de ella, sentí mi corazón romperse en cientos de pequeños pedazos, quería ver sus ojitos de nuevo, brillantes e inocentes, escucharla hablar una vez más, necesitaba llevarla a casa, llevar juntos a nuestro hijo a casa. Desconectaron uno a uno los aparatos que la mantenían con vida, dejando solo el medidor de latidos, cuando el latir se convirtió en un pitido fijo, mi desplome en la esquina de la habitación._

 _―_ _Lo prometiste. ―murmuré en medio del llanto desesperado. La cubrieron con una sábana blanca y todos los recuerdos me golpearon con fuerza, no la merecía, estaba seguro, yo la había llevado ahí, si la hubiera dejado tranquila esa noche, ella estaría bien, si hubiera escuchado a Emmett, ella estaría en casa, emocionada por la llegada de nuestro bebé, pero al final, ella había pagado todos mis errores._

 _―_ _Tiene pulso. ―murmuró una enfermera confundida, el doctor se acercó tranquilamente, como si no confiara en lo que la mujer había dicho, mientras yo los miraba esperando. El médico tomo el pulso de Bella y todos se quedaron en silencio por lo que me parecieron horas. Entonces la enfermera dio un salto y soltó un grito de sorpresa. Me puse de pie intentando ver qué pasaba y entonces la vi, tenía los ojos abiertos, incluso el doctor parecía sorprendido._

 _―_ _Conéctenla._

 _Todo pasó muy rápido, me sacaron de la habitación y por más que luche por entrar de nuevo, los enfermeros me lo impidieron hasta amenazarme con llamar a seguridad, estuve durante horas en la sala de espera, hasta que finalmente un doctor salió, eran buenas noticias, al menos lo mejor que podía esperar. Paso un mes antes de que ella finalmente despertara, al menos realmente, parecía haber vuelto a la vida, entonces cuando creía que todo iría para mejor, pronunció tres simples palabras que cambiaron todo._

 _―_ _¿Quién eres tú?_

* * *

 **Bueno decidí dividir el OS en dos partes, porque la siguiente será contada por Bella en su mayoría.**

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus lindos RR :3**

 **Gracias por leer :)**

 ***Lamento los errores, le pediré a mi bella Beta que lo arregle en cuanto pueda :)***


	2. Final

_**Bella POV**_

Al despertar mi vida era un libro en blanco, en el que todas las personas que decían conocía, intentaban anotarse a empujones y obligarme a recordar todo en unas horas, al menos hasta que el doctor entro a la habitación y les hizo callar. Me dolía la cabeza, y todo el cuerpo por las diversas heridas que me había hecho, según me habían explicado, había sufrido un accidente en auto, pero sin duda eso no era ni medianamente lo que más sorprendida me tenía, sino que el hombre que decía ser mi esposo, aseguraba que teníamos un hijo. Un bebé que tenía días de nacido.

No podía recordar haber estado embarazada y mucho menos haber dado a luz. Intentaba forzarme a recordar pero me era imposible, algo más allá de mí estaba bloqueando mis recuerdos, según el psicólogo del hospital, los sucesos traumáticos a veces causaban el tipo de amnesia que yo tenía, la mente se protegía de alguna manera para no tener que sufrir más, entonces solo tenía que descubrir lo que me estaba ocultando a mí misma, o lo que uno de los que decían me querían, me estaba ocultando.

Tarde dos meses en salir del hospital, no por la amnesia, sino por el resto de golpes que había sufrido en el accidente, había podido cargar a mi hijo finalmente, era un bebé precioso, pero por más que intentaba no lograba recordar todo el proceso. Aun así él se ganó mi corazón apenas lo tuve en brazos, tenía mi nariz y el mismo color que mis ojos, según Edward.

Él sin embargo no me agradaba, no podía creer que estuviéramos casados, era atractivo, pero había cosas de él que simplemente me ponían de nervios, me miraba como si se sintiera culpable, y por más que preguntaba la razón, él se negaba a dármela, mi madre seguía repitiendo que yo lo amaba y por eso nos habíamos casado, pero yo no sentía amor por ese hombre. Entendía que tuviera que estar ahí, quizás por la regla no escrita de que si tu esposa está en el hospital debes estar ahí con ella, o quizás porque el hijo que compartíamos pasaba el tiempo conmigo para poder alimentarlo, pero no me gustaba tenerlo cerca, toda mi piel se erizaba y sentía la horrible necesidad de salir corriendo.

Aun así había vuelto a la casa que compartíamos, el lugar no me parecía familiar, no me sentía como cuando llegas a casa después de un largo viaje y te sientes en tu hogar finalmente, en realidad me sentía como si fuera un lugar temporal, algo rentado con perfectos adornos para hacerla parecer una casa. Incluso le pregunte si esa en realidad era nuestra casa, él parecía sorprendido pero asintió sin dudas.

Me costaba adaptarme a la idea de ser madre, esposa y tener una casa enorme que ni siquiera me gustaba, sentía que todo ese papel no era mío, como si hubiese tomado el lugar de alguien más, alguien que llegaría en cualquier momento para echarme de su casa y tomar su lugar de nuevo. Amaba a mi pequeño Thomas, era sin duda el bebé más hermoso sobre la tierra, al menos para mí, a pesar de que no podía recordar mi embarazo, sentía un fuerte lazo a mi bebé. Pero no amaba a mi esposo, ni siquiera podía decir que lo quería, era tierno y considerado conmigo, pero nada me hacía sentir algo real por él, y con el tiempo se daría cuenta.

Para cuando Thomas tenía seis meses, los doctores que me habían atendido perdían las esperanzas de que recordara algún día mi vida, dándome alientos para rehacerla y dejar ir el pasado, lo estaba intentando pero la nueva vida que intentaba construir, la nueva Isabella, no quería a Edward a su lado.

―Necesito hablar contigo. ―murmuré mientras él terminaba de arropar a nuestro hijo, no sabía porque si es que él siempre había sido así, no podía recordar haberlo amado o al menos sentir algo cuando estaba cerca de mí, con todos los demás había algo, mis amigas me inspiraban calidez, cariño. Mi madre a su manera me hacía sentir que estaba en casa. Incluso a su amigo, Emmett, le había tomado cariño.

Edward se giró y asintió, salimos de la habitación, caminamos hasta la sala y nos sentamos uno frente a otro con una gran brecha entre nosotros.

― ¿Has recordado algo? ―preguntó y pude sentir su mirada de culpabilidad de nuevo.

―No. He perdido el interés en el pasado. He decidido que quiero centrarme solo en el futuro y dejar de obligarme a intentar recordar. ―murmuré, él asintió.

―Quizás sea lo mejor. ―suspiré y supe que ahora venía la parte difícil.

―Pero en la vida que planeo iniciar, creo que lo mejor sería que tú y yo no estuviéramos juntos. ―levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía, podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos, pero eso no cambiaría mi decisión.

―No. Sé que no logras recordarme, pero con el tiempo volverás a sentir lo que sentías por mí, en el fondo yo sé que me amas. Me lo dijiste cientos de veces antes del accidente. ―mientras hablaba de forma ansiosa, se acercaba más y más a mí.

―No, Edward. Yo no te amo. Y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, lo intente, quería sentir todo eso que dices, pero no puedo forzarme a sentir algo por ti, hay algo que me pide quererte. ―mis palabras parecieron caerle encima con todo el peso del mundo, me dolía romperle el corazón, nadie merecía que lo hicieran, pero no iba a lastimarme a mí, pasándome el resto de mis días al lado de un hombre que no amaba y que jamás podría amar. ―Podrás ver a Thomas tanto como quieras, siempre serás su papá. Pero nosotros no tenemos un futuro. Lo siento. ―me incline y deje un beso en su frente antes de irme a la habitación, mientras subía las escaleras lo escuche sollozar y me detuve unos segundos, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

 _ **5 años después.**_

―Mami, ya llegó papá. ―exclamó mi pequeño que salió corriendo apenas diviso a Edward por la ventana, le dedique una sonrisa antes de ir tras él y encontrarlo en los brazos de su padre en el pasillo para entrar a la casa.

Eran idénticos, de no ser pos ciertos rasgos en Thomas, sería el clon perfecto de su padre, Edward levanto la mirada y me sonrió dejando a nuestro hijo en el piso para que fuera a recoger sus cosas.

―Hola. ―salude con cariño, teníamos semanas sin vernos, había tenido que ir a una reunión urgente a Londres para verse con unos inversionistas de su empresa, por lo que esas dos largas semanas, no había podido venir a casa para pasar tiempo con Thomas, e incluso yo le había echado de menos.

―Hola, cariño. ―le sonreí y le deje pasar mientras Thomas seguía guardando cosas como si fuera a irse por el siguiente año.

― ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? ―pregunté mientras íbamos a la cocina.

―Bien. De hecho te traje algo. ―le miré interrogante y él saco una caja de joyería, a pesar del tiempo seguía teniendo lindos detalles, aun después del divorcio y la amnesia, incluso había hecho todo para que nuestro acuerdo con la custodia de Thomas fuera cómodo en todo lo posible y nuestro hijo no pagara las consecuencias.

―No deberías. Arruinaras los regalos de mis futuros pretendientes. ―bromee tomando la cajita que me extendía.

―Oh no, has descubierto mi plan maestro. ―le miré con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa, él me sonrió de vuelta y me miró fijamente. ―No es nada, solo lo vi y pensé que te gustaría.

Abrí la cajita y era un precioso collar con un relicario al final, dentro tenía la foto de nuestro pequeño Thomas cuando apenas era un bebé, sonreí encantada con el obsequio.

―Es precioso. Gracias. ―murmuré y le abrace con cariño. Thomas apareció corriendo por el pasillo, cargando una maleta que probablemente pesaba el doble que él, sonreí y Edward la tomo para quitarle el peso de encima.

―Despídete de mamá mientras voy a dejar esto al auto. ―Thom asintió y se acercó a mí, me puse de cuclillas y lo abrace fuerte a mi pecho, pasaría por primera vez una semana lejos y debía admitir que estaba algo sentimental.

―Adiós, bebé. ―él se acurruco en mi pecho y casi soltaba unas lágrimas por ese simple gesto, tenía que procesar que volvería el domingo, no se iría para siempre.

―Adiós, mami. Te quiero. ―se separó un poco y me miró con sus preciosos ojos que había tomado un color más claro, como un punto medio entre mi tono y el de Edward.

―Pórtate bien con papá y come todas tus verduras. Y por más que intente convencerte de saltarse la escuela e ir a un parque de diversiones, no le hagas caso ¿entendido? ―soltó una risita encantadora y bese su frente. ―Te quiero, cariño.

―A veces creo que lo envías para asegurarte de que yo coma mis verduras y no falte al trabajo para irme a un parque. ―exclamó Edward recargado en la barra de la cocina, levante la mirada y sonreí.

―Alguien debe hacerlo. ―respondí sonriendo, me levante y él se acercó a Edward, quien lo levanto en brazos. ―Si pasa cualquier cosa me llamas, lo que sea.

―Tranquila, no es la primera vez que se queda conmigo. ―asentí y solté un suspiró.

―Bien. Váyanse antes de que rompa en llanto. ―murmuré sonriendo, los despedí en la puerta y volví a la cocina a prepárame algo para comer.

Desde que Edward y yo nos habíamos divorciado, teníamos acuerdos sobre las visitas y la custodia de Thomas, él generalmente se lo llevaba los fines de semana y el resto de los días, se veía cuando pasaba por él a la escuela mientras yo estaba trabajando. A veces salíamos los tres, porque no quería que Thom creciera con la idea de que no éramos una familia, quería que nos viera juntos de cierta manera, aunque fuera como amigos.

Nos habíamos mudado a un distrito más escolar, por lo que Edward se había mudado lo más cerca posible, para que en cualquier circunstancia pudiera llegar rápido. Durante ese tiempo, nuestra relación había mejorado, al no sentir la presión de tener que amarlo, todo había sido más relajado, entonces se dio fácilmente nuestra amistad, podía decir sinceramente que le quería y le tenía cariño.

Ninguno tenía una relación, era difícil porque siempre teníamos que poner a Thomas primero, y habíamos pasado de todo entre los dos, desde hombres que salían corriendo al saber que era madre soltera, hasta mujeres que querían que Edward pasara el menor tiempo posible con nuestro hijo. Simplemente no era fácil encontrar al partido perfecto para nuestra situación, pero no perdía las esperanzas.

No había recordado lo que paso antes de ese accidente, tampoco sabía que tanto cambiaría si lo supiera, Edward me había contado cosas, algunas de las que estaba realmente avergonzado, y aunque me molestaron en su momento, admitía que era un buen gesto que a pesar de que sabía que podía librarse fácilmente de sus errores por mi falta de memoria, decidiera que merecía saberlo de todas formas. Sabía cómo se había dado nuestra relación, y realmente no parecía un cuento de hadas, sino todo lo contrario. A pesar de todo decidí dejar eso en el pasado, no quería cambiar mis decisiones por eso que ni lograba recordar, mi vida estaba bien así, tenía mi propio hogar, un hijo precioso al que amaba con mi vida, mi casa solía estar llena de pequeños juguetes que dolía en el alma pisar, mi ex marido era un padre maravilloso y sabía que al igual que yo daría la vida por mi pequeño, mi empleo era muy bueno y me encantaba poder valerme por mi misma, tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento encontraría al hombre perfecto, pero por el momento no le necesitaba, si pasaba sería tan bien recibido como si no lo hacía. Tenía amigas que habían sido un gran apoyo todo el tiempo mientras me sentía perdida en el mundo por no tener idea de quien era, y estaba segura de que no cambiaría nada, porque en ese momento me sentía feliz.

* * *

 **Gracias por su apoyo en este pequeño TS :)**

 **No quise contar todo desde el punto de vista de Bella porque creo que no tenía mucho sentido repetir todo otra vez. Quería un final un poco más realista al común, pero al mismo tiempo no quería desarrollar un gran drama en torno a ello porque es un TS, y tendría que desarrollarse muy rápido haciendo que se viera forzado. En fin, espero les haya gustado el final de esta pequeña historia :)**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
